


The Captain's Folly

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One dark and stormy night... or so the saying goes. The Captain finds something on the road home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Folly

It was one of those nights, rain coming down so hard that the windshield wipers were barely keeping pace with the downpour, and Sean had slowed up considerably. No sense in courting an accident.

Squinting through the windshield he thought he saw movement at the side of the road up ahead, and slowed up.

It was definitely movement, and it was an animal of some kind. Sean muttered a curse under his breath. It hadn’t been all that long ago that he had been forced to shoot a fatally injured deer on the same road, ending its misery, he really hoped that this wasn’t going to be something of the sort again.

He pulled over.

It was a dog. More of a puppy really, he realized as he took in the gangling legs and the huge paws. Hunched over, drenched, shivering and miserable, woebegone brown eyes stared up at him.

Something in the hopelessness in those brown eyes touched Sean’s heart, he found himself crouching down in the pouring rain, trying to coax him without scaring him, her… the lack of external plumbing clued him into the animal’s gender.

She sniffed his hand suspiciously, then decided on the strength of that to move a little closer, he was getting drenched and starting to shiver himself, when she finally moved close enough for him to be able to pick her up.

He picked her up carefully, and she burrowed against him. Sean looked down at his camel coat, expensive and now covered in dirt, soaked through and probably ruined, and sighed again. He put her down, stripped the coat off, and threw it across the back seat, lifting her again he placed her gently on his coat. He slid back behind the wheel.

“Let’s get you home and see where we go from there.” He glanced in the rearview mirror. Mournful brown eyes stared back at him. Sean tried very hard not to sigh for the third time, but he couldn’t actually imagine a reason that his Nicky would make a fuss over this poor forlorn creature. His Grimm’s tender heart was well known.

She gave a little whimper as he let go the handbrake and began to roll forward, and it occurred to him from the state of her that someone may have thrown her from a moving vehicle. “Sorry girl.” He whispered and she seemed reassured by his voice because she gave him another look then lay down on his wet and dirty coat.

It was hardly ideal, but he didn’t have anything else dry to throw over the back seat, and the silk lining of his coat was at least clean. Damp, already wrecked coat versus wrecked upholstery. His upholstery won that battle.

Five more minutes and he was pulling into his parking space, noting with some relief and a little guilt, that his lover wasn’t home yet.

The rain had not let up, and he plucked her out of the back seat in haste, dragging the ruined coat too, and headed into the house. It was quite a juggling act to get the door open with a large, gangly dog in his arms, but he managed to turn the key without having to put her down. Once inside, he kicked the door shut, pausing to hear it definitely click home, and mentally avoiding the implication that he was ever so slightly paranoid even now that Jack was gone.

Sean headed straight for the laundry room, pulling out a couple of large towels, he stripped his coat and jacket off and started to dry the dog.

He was toweling her coat carefully, the brown eyes were watching him when something like a wet flannel slapped him in the jaw and dragged up the side of his face.

“Nice!” He used the corner of the towel in his hand to wipe off dog slobber. “How about I see what’s in the freezer?”

He fished three sizeable steaks from the freezer, stuck them in the microwave to defrost, rummaged around for something he could use as a water bowl, all the time she sat at his feet, big brown eyes watching him solemnly.

He dug out a skillet, and sliced the steaks into good-sized chunks, hoping they would take the edge off her hunger, putting the skillet on the floor in front of her.

She nosed at the meat, seemingly confused by the sight of food, and he crouched down in front of her. Picking up a piece of meat, he held it out to her. She took it oh so very gently from his hand. He fed her slowly, pausing every few pieces so that she had time to swallow.

He figured she couldn’t be more than a few months old, from the gangly legs, and the huge paws. She probably wasn’t house-broken, and when he tried to let her out the patio doors, she hung back, clinging close to his leg, so he stepped outside with her, and stayed by her side while she did her business.

She stayed close, Sean went to the bedroom to strip out of his suit, and put on something comfortable, she followed, when he settled on their sofa to wait for Nick, she crawled up beside him, resting her head in his lap.

This show of trust nearly did for him, he stroked her head and her soft silky ears as she leaned into him.

[][][][][]

“Sorry I’m late…” Nick dropped his keys on the table in the hallway next to Sean’s, it was all quiet, and he tiptoed forward, realizing that his lover was asleep on the sofa.

Nick was about to kiss Sean awake when he noticed the dog.

Slightly taken aback, he leaned down and gently kissed his zauberbiest awake.

“Huh?” Sean woke to the pleasurable sensation of Nick’s lips on his, and his free hand reached up to slide lazily around his Grimm’s neck.

Nick gently caressed the side of his lover’s face, “uh… and where did we get that from…?”

“By the side of the road. Meriel was dumped.”

A very small part of Nick’s brain registered that from somewhere the dog had a name, as a somewhat larger part registered that the dog had a name, and there was a fondness in Sean’s tone which spelled something that Nick was both in sympathy with and horrified by at the same time.

Sometime between leaving work at six pm, and Nick coming through the door at nine pm, his pragmatic Captain had found a dog, fed her, named her, and allowed her to sleep on the sofa. Nick was by no means an expert in these matters, but he had the feeling that basically his Royal Zauberbiest had a softer side, and that softer side was now entirely attached. Attempting to extract themselves from possession of a dog which even Nick could tell was going to grow to the size of a small horse, was not going to be possible because Sean had fallen in love.

He had the weirdest feeling it was going to be up to him to be the practical one in this startlingly new arrangement, and he sighed. Denying Sean anything after the lousy childhood, and the multiple assassination attempts, and Sean dying at Weston Stewart’s hands trying to save Nick, and being revived by Sean’s mother, and then the possession and everything else. Small miracle that his lover hadn’t had a nervous breakdown from everything that had happened.

Now a dog.

Nick could sense the strength of Sean’s emotional need to care for the animal. Far from denying him the chance, especially after Diana, and the powerful surge of need that he felt when Sean had given her up, Nick knew he was going to give in.


End file.
